Sensual
by Sayuri Taisho
Summary: Un reencuentro, pasiones escondidas, deseo en la piel.


La noche era cálida y ella estaba de pie en la barra de frente a la entrada del bar, sus labios rodeando el cigarrillo que acababa de encender y en sus manos una copa de vino tinto. El reloj a su derecha marcaba las 8:45 p.m. Él debería estar por llegar.

Estaba un poco ansiosa por ver a InuYasha, no lo veía desde hacía seis años y hacía tres que no sabía absolutamente nada de él. Incluso cuando lo había llamado esa mañana no esperaba que él aceptara reunirse con ella; incluso medio esperaba que no la recordara.

Él había sido su mejor amigo alguna vez y ella se había alejado casi sin darse cuenta. Y se arrepentiría de ello toda su vida. Sin embargo había decidido que si no iban a seguir siendo amigos, al menos debían cerrar una buena amistad de una buena manera.

El ritmo de Devil´s Dance al iniciar la hizo comenzar a mover la cabeza y le ayudó a disipar un poco los nervios. Se había puesto su vestido favorito, uno negro ceñido a su cintura con la espalda descubierta, y un par de tacones negros.

Kagome le dio una calada al cigarrillo y tarareó la canción por lo bajo, su mente era un torbellino lleno de los recuerdos de su amistad perdida. Estaba triste, no podía negarlo, sabiendo que era la última vez que iba a verlo. Pero al menos se alegraba de hacerlo una vez más.

Sonrió para sí misma pensando si acaso él habría cambiado mucho.

Justo cuando las últimas notas de la canción sonaban, como un demonio enviado para torturarla, la figura dolorosamente familiar de InuYasha hizo su aparición en la entrada del bar. Él caminó con sus ojos puestos en ella como si la hubiera visto antes de entrar.

Llevaba su larga cabellera plateada suelta, un gabán negro ondeando en sus tobillos y una camisa carmesí debajo. Maldita sea, los años le habían sentado muy bien.

Se acercó a ella sonriente y con los ojos brillantes, la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo y su olor característico a madera la envolvió de inmediato haciéndola sonreír.

-Hola mi niña –susurró en su oído –que bueno volver a verte.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones –ella lo estrechó en su abrazo y se alejó un poco para ver sus brillantes ojos dorados mirándola con cariño –aunque ya no soy una niña.

Ambos se rieron y se separaron.

-Va a ser una noche larga –La voz de InuYasha, tan varonil como siempre, la hizo sentir en casa –así que comencemos de una vez.

La mesa en la que se encontraban estaba al fondo del bar donde la luz era más escasa; sobre ella había seis botellas de cerveza vacías y Kagome comenzaba a sentirse un poco más relajada de lo que había llegado. No esperaba que automáticamente todo fuera como antes, que la complicidad y el entendimiento que siempre habían tenido regresara como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en absoluto.

-Siento mucho que te separaras de Kouga –la voz de InuYasha fue sincera –y que tuvieras que regresar a Tokyo.

-Yo no. Bueno, a decir verdad, creo que siempre amé más a Kouga de lo que él lo hizo conmigo, y realmente no disfruté tanto vivir en China. No sabes lo bien que me sentí cuando regresé en Agostó. Me sentí en casa, tranquila.

-¿volviste hace dos meses?

-Si –Kagome frunció el ceño imitando el gesto de él.

-¿Y por qué demonios no me habías llamado antes?

Ella bajó la mirada y rozó con su dedo índice la boca de su botella.

-Me sentía mal, InuYasha. No tuve ningún motivo para alejarme de ti como lo hice. Me enfrasqué tanto en mi vida en otro país y en mi matrimonio que simplemente… no lo sé. Te dejé atrás poco a poco. No pensé que fueras a venir hoy.

-Pensé en no hacerlo –Asintió él y dio un sorbo a su cerveza –Estaba enfadado cuando escuché tu voz. Me costó mucho al principio cuando te fuiste. Ya no tenía con quien tener una charla de verdad.

-Pero tienes muchos amigos. Siempre los has tenido.

-Tal vez, pero no puedo ser sincero del todo con ellos. Con nadie, de hecho, sólo contigo. Pero cuando me recuperé del shock de oír tu voz de nuevo… bueno, no podría negarme a verte. Es bueno tenerte de regreso.

-Bueno, aquí me tienes, toda oídos para ti. Lo que te he dicho es todo lo que ha sido de mi vida. Así que comienza a hablar.

-Tengo un trato –InuYasha sonrió malvadamente –hasta el fondo y te lo diré todo.

-Salud –Kagome inclinó su cerveza y bebió como si fuese agua.

No había pasado tanto en la vida de InuYasha tampoco. Su trabajo seguía siendo el mismo, se había mudado de casa, su perro había muerto dos años atrás. Para cuando terminó de contarle algunos detalles sin mucha importancia el mesero acababa de llevarse diez botellas vacías y venía en camino con dos más.

-Me casé con Kikyo hace cinco años.

-¡Eso si es una noticia! –Kagome sonrió genuinamente y le dio una palmada en el brazo –Bien por ti. Siempre estuviste muy enamorado de ella.

-Lo estuve. Pero para serte sincero ya no lo estoy tanto. Ella no resultó ser quien yo creía, ¿sabes?, es una persona diferente. Es conflictiva, caprichosa, fría… yo estuve enamorado de la idea de quien era ella, Kag, no de ella. Maldición, ya casi ni siquiera tenemos sexo. Y tiene un amante del que cree que no sé nada. –InuYasha habló rápido y al final suspiró profundo, cerró los ojos y sonrió. –No le había dicho nada de eso a nadie, Kagome. Es bueno tenerte aquí.

Ella se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó. InuYasha la envolvió por la cintura y la acercó más hacia él hasta que sus muslos se rozaron; él le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, un par de milímetros lejos de la esquina de su boca, y el corazón de Kagome estalló en una maratón.

Ella había estado segura de que la atracción que había sentido por él cuando fueron amigos se había extinguido hacía tiempo, pero ése pequeño gesto hizo que regresara furiosa a zumbar en su estómago.

-Siento que las cosas sean así, Inu. Siempre pensé que serías feliz con ella.

-He estado pensando en separarme… de todas formas vivir con ella es casi como vivir solo, en todos los sentidos. –Él soltó una carcajada seca y ella se le unió.

-No me hables de eso. No tengo sexo hace un buen tiempo. –Ahí estaba. Con él todo salía tan fácil… no había vergüenzas ni arrepentimientos. Era natural, casi como respirar. InuYasha era la única persona que nunca la había decepcionado en la vida.

-Ya somos dos, Kagome. –Hubo una pausa agradable, tranquila. Kagome recogió su cabello sobre su hombro izquierdo sintiendo el calor de la noche, y se irguió en su sitio cuando el dedo índice de InuYasha se posó sobre la piel desnuda del centro de su columna y comenzó a delinear una figura familiar.

-No me habías dicho que tenías un tatuaje.

-Lo hice hace dos años –su voz sonó un tono más grave y ella tomó un trago largo de cerveza.

-Hmmm… Se te ve muy bien.

Silencio de nuevo. InuYasha la observó un momento a los ojos y sonrió de medio lado de forma sensual.

-¿Sigues siendo buena en la cama?

-¿Y tú como sabes si soy buena en la cama? –Contraatacó.

-Por las cosas que me contabas puedo decir que eres muy buena –InuYasha asintió y se acercó un par de centímetros a su rostro. –Fondo de nuevo y te cuento un secreto. Algo que nunca te dije.

Kagome levantó una ceja, curiosa, y dejó su botella vacía en unos cuantos segundos. InuYasha la estaba mirando diferente y hacía un poco más de calor, tal vez porque el licor ya había hecho un buen efecto en ambos.

-Tu turno –susurró victoriosa dejando la botella a un lado con las demás.

InuYasha se acercó a ella y la miró directo a los ojos con esa sonrisa suya bailando en su boca.

-Siempre quise follar contigo, Kagome.

Una carcajada nerviosa fluyó de ella por un instante. Las mariposas en su estómago se convirtieron en un enjambre de abejas asesinas y algo pesado se sintió en su bajo vientre.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. Eres una mujer hermosa e inteligente. –InuYasha se acercó un poco más y ella sintió el calor de su boca rozar su oído. –Varias veces me masturbé pensando en ti.

Kagome no detuvo un suspiro largo y sorprendido. InuYasha dejó su mano sobre su pierna derecha y comenzó a masajear suavemente su piel, midiendo su reacción.

Y ella mandó todo al demonio. Giró su rostro, se acercó a él y lo besó.

Un beso caliente y húmedo la recibió, sus bocas abiertas, sus lenguas jugando, intentando saciar el hambre reprimida en años. InuYasha la acercó a él aún más y sus manos recorrieron los costados de su cuerpo, la desnudez de su espalda. Kagome se estremeció cuando sintió la caricia al final del escote y se separó de su boca buscando aire, jadeando.

-Entonces fóllame, InuYasha –susurró en su oído. Escuchó que él gimió por lo bajo y la mano que acariciaba sutilmente su rodilla ascendió rápidamente, jugó con el borde de su vestido y subió un poco más amparada por la oscuridad.

InuYasha maldijo por lo bajo, sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración se hizo pesada.

-Estás húmeda hasta los muslos, Kagome.

Ella sonrió, coqueta, y le dio un sorbo casual a la cerveza.

-Siempre me encantaste, InuYasha.

Él sonrió y se puso de pie casualmente llevándola con él como si nada sucediera, y justo cuando una pareja cerca de la barra llamó la atención del último mesero libre él la empujó hasta el baño de mujeres, entró detrás de ella, se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie en los cubículos y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Se acercó a ella con fuego ardiendo en las pupilas, la besó con pasión al tiempo que la sentaba sobre el mármol que rodeaba los lavados, subió su vestido y gimió sonoramente con la visión de su sexo desnudo y húmedo.

-No pensé que todavía usaras vestidos sin ropa interior.

-Viejas costumbres –gimió ella cuando él se inclinó y la punta rozada de su lengua la recorrió de abajo hacia arriba de forma sensual haciendo que tuviera que poner una mano sobre su boca para no gemir al volumen que deseaba.

InuYasha cerró toda su boca sobre su humedad con deleite, besándola con hambre, dejando que su lengua jugara un par de segundos antes de ponerse de pie y desabrochar su pantalón.

-Esto tiene que ser rápido o tendremos problemas.

-Solo hazlo, maldita sea. –Kagome estaba jadeando ansiosa por sentirlo, casi a punto del orgasmo por el breve toque de su boca. InuYasha le había gustado antes, pero nunca se había percatado de cuánto lo deseaba.

Ella casi ni tuvo tiempo de verlo cuando él liberó su virilidad y se acercó a ella.

La penetración fue instantánea y tremendamente suave por su lubricación. InuYasha la llenó hasta el fondo como si ahí perteneciera, como si lo hubieran hecho mil veces antes de ésa.

Kagome no contuvo el gemido de placer que la embargó cuando la sintió. Ella estaba ansiosa, demasiado excitada y caliente, y él se sentía tan grande dentro de ella, tan malditamente bien…

-Dios Kagome, me vas a matar –InuYasha bajó su vestido liberando sus senos al aire para rodearlos con ambas manos e inclinarse a rodear su pezón izquierdo con su lengua. -¿Tampoco traes sujetador? No tienes vergüenza, mujer –farfulló divertido.

-No veo que estés muy enojado. –Kagome se mordió los labios, ansiosa.

InuYasha succionó audiblemente sus pezones, sus manos envolvieron su trasero y comenzó a moverse rápido contra ella, el sonido de la humedad de Kagome llegando hasta sus oídos con cada embestida. Él liberó sus pechos y la miró con el ceño fruncido de placer mientras la penetraba.

Kagome vio su cabello plateado moverse al compás, su virilidad entrar y salir de ella con rapidez, sintió sus senos moverse libremente al ritmo de sus embestidas y su propia humedad deslizándose caliente hacia su trasero…

-No aguanto más, InuYasha –gimió por lo bajo, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Yo tampoco –confesó –acaba para mí, nena.

Kagome obedeció. Se arqueó hacia él, cerró los ojos y explotó con la energía de una bomba nuclear. Y justo en la mitad de su orgasmo sintió el calor de la semilla de InuYasha llenarla por completo llevándola al éxtasis total.

Cuando recuperaron el aliento InuYasha salió de ella y se acomodó con rapidez, luego la ayudó a bajar del lavado y comenzó a organizar su vestido con destreza.

Kagome sonrió, dejándose hacer, aún llena de éxtasis.

-Eso estuvo delicioso.

-Oh no Kagome –él se detuvo a dar un pequeño beso en su hombro, abrió la puerta suavemente y se asomó para verificar que no hubiera nadie cerca. Le hizo señas para que saliera del baño y se dirigieron a su mesa como si nada hubiera sucedido. Él se inclinó hacia ella una vez más y susurró en su oído –La noche apenas está empezando.


End file.
